


Day Six: Romance

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Banter, Carlos just wants some attention, Coffee, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Seduction, Soft Kisses, TK isn't a morning person, Teasing, and he's gonna get it, and not so soft kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: TK walks right past Carlos on his quest for coffee, and Carlos is determined to make his boyfriend notice him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Day Six: Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that I'll eventually learn to post before midnight, but also there's only one prompt left, so that doesn't look particularly likely lol

Carlos wakes up before TK, reaching over to silence the alarm on his phone. He’ll get up, get the morning started, then come wake TK up if he’s not out of bed on his own by the time breakfast is ready. 

It’s the same routine as every day: fill and start the coffee pot, then brush his teeth, wash his face and run a comb through his hair while the carafe fills. He reaches for his favorite mug in the cupboard, the one with the Star Wars cartoon on the side, surrounded by the words “Yoda best boyfriend," a gag gift from TK for their three-month anniversary. 

He’s just poured it full of coffee and taken his first sip, hasn’t even started figuring out breakfast, when he hears TK’s socked feet padding down the hallway. 

TK rounds the corner into the kitchen, and Carlos looks up from his coffee to smile at him. 

“Hey, you.” Usually it gets a laugh from TK, or at least a smile, but today he doesn’t react at all, walking right past Carlos to open the cabinet and get his own mug. 

He watches TK reach between a couple of choices, before settling on the floral edged one reading “mornings are bullshit” in a loopy font, one that Carlos had tucked in the cabinet without saying anything when TK started waking up next to him more mornings than not. TK closes the cabinet, turning toward the coffee machine. 

Where Carlos has just quietly moved to stand directly in front of, arms crossed over his chest, with his own mug in hand. 

TK trudges across the room, waiting for Carlos to step out of the way, but he doesn’t move. He stops in front of him, taking a moment to process the roadblock, then tries to reach around Carlos’ side to grab the coffee. 

Only Carlos leans sideways, stopping TK from being able to reach for anything other than his arm or side. TK reaches the other way, and Carlos leans again. They go through the same process twice more before TK leans back and stamps his foot. 

“’Los, c’mon,” He whines, voice still thick with the last bits of sleep he has yet to shake off. “’s early.” 

“Oh, you …" Carlos takes a sip of his coffee, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. You want some of this?” 

TK blinks at him, and just for a moment, Carlos starts to think that maybe he’s teasing too much, maybe it’s not landing this early, when TK’s eyes are still glassy with exhaustion and he’s half a breath from falling asleep where he stands. But he doesn't get the chance to walk it back, pour TK’s mug for him, steer him to the table and watch him come awake the rest of the way while Carlos fixes breakfast for them both. 

Because TK reaches out and takes the Yoda mug from his hand, slurping back large gulps of the coffee. 

The effect is almost immediate; his shoulders unfurl slightly, his eyes shine a little bit brighter. It’s always amused Carlos, how easily TK comes around in the morning as soon as he’s had even the first sip of coffee. There’s no way it’s the caffeine kicking in that quickly; it has to be the taste on his tongue, the familiar warmth spreading through his limbs. 

(He’s also impressed with just how quickly TK is able to suss out the nearest source of coffee, wherever he is. The first time he slept over, he woke up while Carlos was in the shower, and he emerged in a towel to find his bed empty. The surge of panic was brief, though, only lasting until he found TK sitting on his kitchen counter with his hands wrapped around one of Carlos’ APD mugs. He’d smiled at TK and reached for his own mug, smiling at his guest and squirming when TK pinched gently at the skin right above the top of his towel. 

“I found your mugs,” he’d said, eyes shining over the top of his coffee. 

“I noticed,” Carlos had said back, kissing the taste of the coffee from his tongue before pouring a mug of his own.) 

But he’s startled out of the memory when TK responds, his hands folded around today’s mug just like they were that first morning. 

“I got some.” 

Carlos feels his lips curl into a smirk as he gets an idea. He pushes himself upright from the edge of the counter, rolling his hips and gesturing up and down the length of his own body. His eyebrows lift when he sees TK’s gaze following the path of his hand, and he sticks the tip of his tongue out. 

“I meant this.” He rolls his body again, starting from the shoulders this time and watches TK’s face flush a little pink, even though he can't tell if it’s from the warm beverage or the new energy in the air between them. 

TK growls softly, from deep in his throat, as he steps forward to meet Carlos where he stands. He reaches back to slide the mug onto the counter, far enough from the edge that they don’t have to worry about it falling, and hooks his index finger into the belt loop on Carlos’ jeans to pull him close. 

Carlos goes willingly, grinning when TK’s other arm comes up to drape over his shoulder. TK leans in for a short kiss, smiling against Carlos’ mouth. When he leans back. Carlos strains his neck forward, chasing TK until he can pull him in for a longer kiss. 

This time, he turns it filthy, wrapping his arm low around TK’s waist and tucking three fingers into the waistband of his pajama pants and running his other hand down TK’s chest, scratching gently with his fingernails. 

TK lets him have his moment, kisses him back just as deeply, but leans away again, sliding his hand down to Carlos’s shoulder to hold him back. His eyes are dark, and Carlos wonders what he’s thinking. 

Until TK sidesteps, his finger still pulling Carlos by the waist, turning them both around as he lets go so he can reach for his empty mug and the handle of the carafe. He shrugs with one shoulder as he pours. 

“I got some.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> xoxo


End file.
